Teacher
by Deathangel Katsumi
Summary: A Touko and N fan fiction; summery:   "Although my life so far at 16 couldn't have gotten any better, I'm not as innocent as you think I am but snooping around with this guy who qualified as a teacher at 19 really turned me on. rate and review! please!


_**Teacher**_

A Touko and N fan fiction; summery:

"Although my life so far at 16 couldn't have gotten any better, I'm not as innocent as you think I am but snooping around with this guy who qualified as a teacher at 19 really turned me on. You're just going to have to wait and see what really happens.

**Touko was enjoying life at school with her friends, where she would learn the basic lessons, but as well as lessons that teach and prepare her on starting her pokemon journey ready when she leaves school.**

**That's how pokemon schools are. BUT! There's a twist… **

**A new teacher comes to her school. And teaching her lesson in pokemon care! His structure tells her he is very young to be a teacher, 19 for his age they find themselves quite aquatint with each other since he was quite fond of her to begin with.**

**When the teacher has a liking for her, she won't deny that he was definitely a hot teacher to come by… Since you don't get many young teachers like him anymore, as seen in Touko's 16 years of life so far in Pokemon School.**

**Death angel Katsumi:**

**HI! It's me, death angel katsumi! As you know I write kishigo fan fictions too by the anime TMM, the love of my fan fictions will never die! ^^ I still promised second chapters on them both… Heheh… But! I'm sorry it's been so long since I have written a story on here… I love to write fan fictions on my favourite anime and anime couples and have a spcecialtity in writing rated M at times. Today I have become obsessed with pokemon and the feriswheelshipping on N and Touko! So today I present you with a rated M fan fic on them both! Enjoy!**

**I am in love with N He is mine!**

**Chapter 1: New comer**

Touko walked down the corridor of the school she attended, her friends, Cheren and Bianca walked along side her to their next lesson. There schedule worked around pokemon lessons, since you could go to a school first before you became a pokemon trainer. And the three of their parents said to them, they wanted to them to go to school FIRST.

"I wish I started my pokemon journey when I was 10!" Touko wined

"You could of, and so could we, but our parents said to us we needed the education first, and we should respect that." Cheren said sweat dropping at Touko's wining.

"Oh! Guys I forgot to tell you something!" Bianca suddenly beamed.

"What?" Both Cheren and Touko asked

"I just over heard some people talking the other day that a new teacher is coming to this school! And this teacher is going to be teaching in pokemon care."

"But that would mean that Miss Lilly would of left the school" Cheren said looking like he was solving a maths problem.

"New teachers come and old teachers go it's natural for any school in the Unova region to do this." Touko said not as much caring, fixing her pink and white cap.

"Don't you have pokemon care now Touko?" Bianca asked

"That's right and I'm actually quite interested in the new teacher we have for that subject" Cheren said in a matter of faculty

"Wonder who he is" Touko said perking up

"Or she!" Bianca yelled

"Well I better be going" Touko sighed

"Yeah, see ya!" Bianca said and Cheren waving her off "Don't forget to tell me what this new teacher is like!"

Touko gave a hopeless smile to them both waving to them in reply.

Touko walked down another corridor that turned off from the last, she was walking at a pace she liked, looking down at the tiled floor noticing her shoe lace undone, from her black and pink laced boots. But stopped to over hear two girls walk by, they were talking about the new teacher. Touko looked away and pretended to mind her own business.

"Have you seen the new teacher yet? He's kinda cute! If I do say so myself" The blonde girl giggled

"I know right? Can you believe he's a teacher at 19! The red headed girl said

"A rather hot one too" the girl laughed.

Touko could not believe what she was hearing, to be honest she could feel a light heat to her cheeks at the mention of his description, but shrugged it off. She now had to see this for herself, what was wrong with those girls? Thinking that a teacher was 'hot' But 19 kind of made sense for an exception.

"Eh?" Touko thought

Hold on a second, what?

Well being me, I should introduce myself, my name is touko, and this is right about the time I fell in love with a 19 year old guy who looked like he was in college.

The two people I was with earlier were my two dearest friends since child birth. Cheren, the sophisticated one with the glasses and Bianca the hipper one with the very blonde personality.

Now it wasn't my idea to come to school before my journey, but I wanted to start at 10 years old after kindergarten for my pokemon journey!

"Gee what on earth was that about" Touko asked quietly to her self as the two girls walked off into the lonely corridor. She then went about in taking care of her shoes, not noticing someone walking towards her, not noticing her either.

"There" She whispered getting up only to be knocked down again, by someone on the way up. "Oh sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and-!" she finally made eye contact with the person and sent a huge blush covering her cheeks.

"Oh! I should be the one saying sorry; I was too attached to these documents, his masculine voice said as he waved the paper with writing on in his hands. She had definitely not seen him around school before.

"And shouldn't you be getting back to your lesson?" He smirked She was too gob struck to listen to him as she was taking in his appearance, He had a nice shade of green long hair tied into a pony tail at the back and a nice masculine touch to the large stray parts to his fringe with a black and white cap sitting there. He wore a black under turtle neck shirt with a white button up over shirt with quarter length sleeves almost. And various bands and a necklace with a Saturn on it, he also wore beige combat pants with a cube attached to it on the side by a chain. And green and white converse shoes. And those eyes…so calm and enticing were she falling in love? No that can not happen. She snapped out of it to look at him and realise what he said.

"Yeah, well, my class is just here," She said pointing to the door next to her for 'poke care'

"Really? That's actually my classroom, looks like your one of my students"

Touko had her eyes wide and shocked, like she just got punched in the face.

"Y-you're the n-new teacher! You really do look 19!" Realising what she just said she, "Oh no! Sorry I didn't mean to assume that you _were _19. Its just I heard some rumours that-"

"Don't worry its fine" He smiled at her calmingly taking Touko's breath away "After all that is the truth, your probably thinking about why I'm here so young, correct?"

"If You don't mind me asking"

"Not at all, really why I'm here is that I just got on so well in college and got grades that I needed in one go, and I wanted to be a teacher in pokemon care. No reason to follow what you love after all" He said finishing

"By the way just all me Mr Harmonia or sir is just fine and what might yours be since I'm going to be teaching you this semester?"

"My name is Touko sir" "wow he must be really smart" Touko thought.

"Touko? What a nice name"

He smiled a brilliant smile "You certainly are an interesting one"

Touko blushed before he walked into his class room.

Now Touko's new teacher had settled in well for the past week, and Touko Couldn't help but feel more towards him, he said she was an 'interesting one' nearly a week ago and now he himself couldn't keep his eyes of her now, Just what exactly did he mean?

The lesson was great, Mr Harmonia teached the whole class about different types of pokemon and everything and how to care for each type, even to listen to them.

Touko Just sat there thinking.

Those girls were not joking when they said he was good looking, and for his age, he was much to Touko's liking.

Wait what was touko thinking! She can't fall in love with a teacher that seems purvy, even if he came on to her!

Why did things have to be so difficult in her life all of a sudden, she can't keep her heart under control maybe this is what falling in love feels like…

Yet she blushes when he makes comments on her and all that.

Was she going to let this take advantage on her? Guess she must have a thing for older guys, the bell rang just as she finished her train of thought.

"Alright, that's all for today, it was a pleasure having you" he said as he waved some students off.

"Oh and uh…Touko could I see you after class?"

"Great, now what did he want" She whispered under her breath.

"Yes sir?"

"You seem troubled, what's up?"

"Nothing" She said monotone

"I've only known you for a week now I know something's wrong, you sat in my lesson blank"

"The lesson was great today, I enjoyed it" She fake smiled

"Look, what say you stay here for a little while and chat…"

"Why?"

He sighed whilst he sat down on his chair taking his hat off.

"Because… I could use the company…" he said this sensuously, stroking Touko's arm up and down as she stood slightly close to him. She widened her eyes, her mind getting the better of her as she wanted to beable to be with him, Didn't she say, she wasn't that all innocent? Well Guys a little older to her applied to her love life.

"I may be 19 but im not too old to bed a 16 year old with her consent"

Touko gasped "what are you saying?"

"It means I've wanted you since the beginning I saw you…" He stood up and drew near to her

"Wouldn't we get caught?" Touko seem to know what she was doing, neither could she deny feelings for the man. Did she tell you she got to know him during classes when they talked? To be honest he was just as much as another student at this school, even though he was tall. He just smiled at her answer to him.

"Well, I Suppose my prep room would be exceptional"

She shy smiled as he took her hands dropping her pink bag, he led her to a room that was more like a big cupboard filled with various supplies. She realised he was going to be the first to do many things.

He shut the door behind them and locked it; going back to her he took her face in his hands and finally kissing her. It was slow and thoughtful like she would break if too rough. Touko put her hands around his neck as he was kissing her constantly over and over. Breaking apart he nuzzled her cheek breathing heavily, his arms now found his waste. Touko's heart was beating rapidly and she was panting leaning into him.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you" He whispered huskily

"I could say the same thing" she smirked, touko really wanted this. And he just seductively smiled

"Lesson one, Seduction" he said to her bringing her to the floor with him moaning.

They were in there for a long time once clothes were discarded from their bodies, He began kissing her rapidly now and she responded with the same passion. They were panting and moaning with each other, roaming their hands on their bodies, slick and wet.

He was towering above her inserting two fingers inside her, pumping them passionately in and out. Whilst she moaned his name.

"Oh Touko!" He moaned as he grinded his hips into her.

"N!" She screamed as she cummed onto him. He reached for his trousers pulling out a condom…

And already Touko had begun her affair with the teacher, and she felt damn good about it.

**Death angel Katsumi:**

**Well I had to admit there being a lot of time skips and sorry about that too, I wasn't in the mood writing this until the lemon. Oh yeah, and any questions are welcome incase some parts didn't make sense and I could probably fill them in. just ask in the comment box about anything on the story. I would appreciate this if you did rate and review ^^ umm… what else…Yeah so im sorry it was all put together so rapidly too, anyone have one of those ideas that you want to have written in a story and just want to get to the main best parts? That was kinda like this one XD Anyway thank you all for your time, love you all, if you want me to carry on rate and review (maximum of 10) and I'll write a 'ask N' fanfic where he will answer all your questions on anything! (And I mean anything: rated M)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

**I own the story IDEA so back off! :(**

P.S. Chapter 2 finishes the lemon


End file.
